I Won't Let You Go
by werebeare
Summary: A not so good wedding day. but Kyoya learns something important about himself. One-Shot


I Won't Let You Go

By: Werebeare

One-Shot

"Tamaki, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." The blonde replied, the love obvious in his eyes.

Yes, this was the wedding day and he was ecstatic about marrying the love of his life and the sunshine of his days, Haruhi Fujioka. He had asked Haruhi's father for her hand in marriage and Ranka had accepted knowing that it would be good for her. It would allow her to pay for law school and fulfill her dreams of becoming a lawyer like her mother. Ranka did not, however, consider his daughters short term happiness. Eventually she would grow to love him, they would be happy together, later.

Haruhi did not have much choice her father's arguments made sense. She would live in luxury her children would live a life so many dream to have. Sure, Tamaki would make a good husband. He is kind and caring and compassionate and doting. He also loved children and would make a wonderful father. She wasn't worried about that. She does love him, she knows this.

"Haruhi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

But she is not IN love with him. "I... I don't. I can't. I'm so sorry Tamaki!" And she bolted like a frightened hare. Her long train trailing after her.

"Bu...Haruhi? HARUHI!" She kept going ignoring the pain in his voice that caused tears to spring to her eyes and blur her vision. She followed the path out of the chapel and across the street into the woods. She loved the woods. They used to live in front of woods. But after her mom died the halved income forced them to live in an apartment.

When she was well into the woods she slowed her pace and removed her horrid heels so her feet could feel the moist earth.

"_I should not have run like that. They will be looking for me...Oh well. I'll meander for a little while then go home." _

She wiped the tears and running mascara off of her now blotchy face and attached the Velcro on her train to the Velcro on her dress placing her shoes inside the bag created.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi marched north hoping to find an end to the woods while she could still see the sun through the trees. She had been walking for a long time before she reached the edge of the woods and walked into a suburban are. She plodded on for a while before it came. It set in swiftly and before she knew it the rain that had so suddenly appeared had turned into a raging storm without the thunder, for now. Her soaked dress became heavy and it was not long before the drenched material forced her to sit down on the sidewalk. She looked at the street post. (**A/N: I have no idea what they call their streets so I will use an American version of one.**)

"Macon road? I have no idea where I am. Can you see this Mom? I almost had to marry him. Since I haven't I got lost. Maybe I should have stayed. Tamaki's not that bad we could have made a life together. I just couldn't Mom; I don't feel that way about him. Oh man I don't feel so good." She watched as the ground quickly came to meet her and the world around her faded into nothingness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Will you be quiet, Zhu? I'm trying to work!" Kyoya quipped at his blue Australian Shepherd from his small office. He normally would have bought a huge mansion on a lot of land, but she had changed his opinion on several matters. Her frugal manner was something he was not used to. Because of her he had bought a small Americanized house just big enough for him. He knew she was being forced to marry Tamaki and this was his way of keeping her close.

Zhu continued his barrage on Kyoya's ears and eventually came to pull him to the front door."Zhu, it's raining. Why on earth would you want to go out there?"

Zhu only cocked his head and whined in response. "Alright, Fine." Subduing to the dogs wishes and opening the door. "Are you going to go out or are you going to look at me the whole time?" Zhu grabbed his pants leg and pulled Kyoya out onto his porch. Then he saw it. The white lump of clothe with brown hair poking out over her head. At least he assumed it was a girl because she is wearing a white dress. Heedless to the rain still beating relentlessly on him, he rushed to the woman's side and picked her up carrying her inside his house, shutting the door with his foot. He laid her on his couch and rushed to get some towels and a change of clothes for her. He wiped her face and gasped.

"Haruhi?" He gently shook her shoulders attempting to wake her. She roused and opened her eyes, her big beautiful brown eyes, and sat up. The very eyes they had all fallen in love with, but only one of them could have. He had cheated them all and her father had all but forced her to marry him.

"Mm cold. mm heavy. Macon road mm lost. Help...me..." and she passed out again, this time falling onto Kyoya.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're going to hate me for this." Again he pulled her into his arms carrying her into his bathroom so he could change her into the extra clothes he had for her to wear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had called her father while he was changing her so he would not worry, after he had her changed and dry he put her on his bed. Her eyes drifted open again this time for her to grab hold of his hand.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded "Please don't leave me." Kyoya sat down and she crawled onto his lap and curled against his chest. Unsure what to do, He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. This girl had changed them all, but he believed she had changed him the most. He no longer had his cold calculating demeanor. He had chased it out of him. "I love you Kyoya, Please don't leave me."

His eyes widened in shock. Is it possible that the one girl who he had feeling for, very large feelings, feelings that made him want to hold onto her and never leave her? Feelings that made him hurt so much when she was away that he almost cried? Feelings that caused her to never leave his mind, even when he was concentrating on work she is there, always? Is it possible that she loved him? Or was that just her fever talking? Either way he chose to live for the moment believing that she did love him.

" I love you too, Haruhi. I always have." And he kissed her head. She shivered and clutched the front of his shirt and he felt her forehead. Her fever was still there, so, knowing that there was no way that he could relese his shirt from her iron grip, He laid down and pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around her once again pulling her even closer to him. "I won't let you go again. Never." And he slept. It was the best sleep he had had in years with the girl he loved most held close to his chest, her strawberry scent tickling his nose. He smiled.

* * *

I was actually supposed to be finishing my other story but I've had this one ratteling around in my head for quite some time. review please!


End file.
